Life
by temari13
Summary: A series of oneshots that I'm posting. They're acronyms followed by a short story. Please read and review!
1. Sasuke

Wow. It's been a while since I posted something. Please forgive me. This is a series of one-shots that I've written. The first one is Sasuke.

**S**o many memories

**A**lmost too much to bear

**S**till I continue living

**U**nderstanding me is impossible

**K**indness is not an option because

**E**very day is filled with hate...

-------------------------------------------

"No!" Sasuke jerked awake, breathing heavily. "Not again..."

He couldn't take it any longer. All the memories. All the blood. All the screams. That's all he saw anytime he closed his eyes. If this kept up, he'd go crazy.

At times, he didn't know why he continued to live. Why he continued to suffer through this living nightmare. And then he would remember.

_He lived to kill his brother._

No one understood him. No one understood his drive for power, for revenge. But he couldn't blame them. They hadn't gone through what he had.

His family had been brutally murdered by Itachi. Sasuke had witnessed it all, thanks to the Mangekyou.

Sasuke ran a trembling hand over his face. He needed to find some way to be rid of these memories. Sakura tried hard to help him, but he never accepted it. He could go on alone. He didn't need anybody.

That's why he continually shoved people away. They were kind in wanting to help him, but kindness was a weakness. When you're kind, you can't kill.

_Sasuke needed to kill._

That's why he trained himself to hate Itachi. He forced himself to hate what Itachi had done.

Now...he no longer had to force himself to hate others. It came naturally. He hated everything. He hated everyone.

_He hated himself for what he had allowed himself to be turned into._

Reviews would be appreciated. Flames are accepted, as well.


	2. Sakura

Okay, this is the next one-shot I wrote. The character is Sakura. Sorry if I made it seem like all the one-shots were about Sasuke.

**S**o long I have loved him

**A**lthough he hates me

**K**indess I have showed him

**U**nderstanding him is hard

**R**eality is what I must face

**A**lthough it hurts...

---------------------------

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Sakura whispered, gazing up at the stars. "I wish that Sasuke would return my love..."

The white dots in the sky twinkled, as though they laughed at her insane plea.

She sighed. She had no clue as to why she kept hoping for Sasuke's love. She knew that he hated her, thought she was annoying.

_Perhaps she was._

She attempted to tell him how she felt. She tried very hard to be kind and patient with him. But there's only so much rejection a girl could take.

She flopped onto her bed. There was so little that she knew about him. She had heard about his clan being wiped out, and wanted to comfort him and let him see that he wasn't alone. But he only pushed her away.

Maybe he was right in doing so. After all, she couldn't begin to imagine what horrors he had gone through.

Glancing back toward the window, the pink-haired kunoichi let a tear drip down her cheek. Why was she hanging onto this fantasy -- this dream -- that he loved her?

_Because reality hurt._

Reviews are appreciated and flames are accepted.


	3. Shikamaru

Yay! Shikamaru's next! I keep posting stories, but never finish them. That makes me feel bad. And I have a question. Do you all really like my stories? Because if you don't I won't post them anymore.

**S**he completes me

**H**ow can I describe this feeling?

**I** know it must be love

**K**ind of a scary thought

**A**nd yet a nice one

**M**aybe she feels the same way

**A**nd maybe she doesn't

**R**eally, I should stick to cloud-watching

**U**nderstanding love is troublesome...  
-----------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sighed and plopped down on the grass. He lifted his black eyes to stare at the puffy white masses floating above his head. He didn't get it. He had a 200+ IQ, yet he couldn't figure this...this...feeling out.

What was it?

This ache in his chest. This ecstasy he felt whenever she was around him.

Wait a minute. _She?_

He gasped and jerked to a sitting position.

No. Way. Absolutely not. There was no way he was in love with her. It wasn't even possible.

...Was it?

He had to admit, she was beautiful. No. She was hot. He loved the way her kimono hugged her every curve. He loved the way she walked. He loved the way her eyes sparkled.

Shikamaru shivered. But of all the girls in the world to choose from, he had to fall in love with the loudest, cockiest one?

Yep.

He sighed. He supposed she wasn't that bad to be around. She was smart, and man, did she have the most beautiful smile.

Her smile...

His mouth dropped open. She never smiled at anyone else. He was the only one who saw her genuine smile, not her trademark smirk.

Was it possible that she liked him, too?

...Nah. Why would she like someone like him? He was lazy, unmotivated, and just plain boring, the complete opposite of what she was.

They were opposites. Opposites attract.

So it was possible that she loved him.

But it was also possible that she just saw him as a good friend.

Meh. He didn't care. He sighed and laid back down. Cloud-watching was more of his thing.

Although he was a genius, understanding love was troublesome...

Reviews are appreciated and flames are accepted.


	4. Temari

Ok, I'm sorry about the really long wait you all had. Heheh...I've been really busy lately and haven't had a chance Anyway, Temari is next. It's really short, though...

**T**hat lazy kid is something else

**E**very day he just lays around

**M**e? I'm always on the move

**A**lthough it's nice to relax

**R**elax? Do I even know what that word means?

**I** think that cloud looks like him...  
-------------------------------------------------

Temari smiled slightly as she watched him do absolutely nothing. It was amusing to watch. Sometimes he'd just begin talking to himself. Like now.

She wasn't close enough to hear what he was mumbling, but it appeared as if he were having a debate with himself.

She could not comprehend how he was able to just lay there. She would be bored. She had to be constantly in motion.

Come to think of it, when was the last time she had taken a vacation? What did that word even mean?

Temari glanced upward. A smile crossed her face. That cloud looked like him...


	5. Naruto

I realized that I haven't updated this in almost three years. The ones that I am posting now are old, so the writing may not be like the way I write now. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**N**o one seems to care

**A**bout me except Iruka

**R**eally, does he even care?

**U**nderneath my mask I cry

**T**oo numb to even care

**O**h, if only pain weren't real...

Naruto trudged slowly through the crowded streets of Konoha. He kept his gaze on the ground before him. He knew that no one was looking at him. Or if someone was, it was with a look of hate and fear.

_No one cares about me..._

He passed by the academy and noticed Iruka outside with a group of students, supervising them as they ran laps. Naruto called out to him.

Iruka didn't answer.

Maybe he just didn't hear him.

_Or maybe he didn't care about him..._

They young boy soon reached his small apartment. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside. A few seconds later, a tear dripped down his cheek. He normally wouldn't allow himself to cry, but today was different.

Today he realized that he was all alone in this big world of the ninja. It hurt more than if a kunai had pierced him in the chest.

Pain was real.

It would never go away.

_Pain..._


	6. Ino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I** love Sasuke

**N**o way will Sakura win

**O**h, but I wish I had my friend...

Ino giggled and waved at Sasuke as he passed by. Although he didn't glance her way for even a split second, she still almost fainted with happiness.

_Perhaps he's playing hard to get..._

Yeah, that had to be it. He was in love with her, but was afraid to tell her.

Ino smirked. She was the girl who deserved Sasuke. She was the most beautiful, the smartest, and the strongest.

_And she most certainly didn't have a large forehead like Sakura..._

The blond girl laughed. Who was Sakura to think that she could possibly win Sasuke's heart? She was too shy, and not as pretty as Ino herself.

Speaking of Sakura, there she came. She walked by Ino. Blue eyes clashed with green eyes.

Ino lifted her head high and sauntered past her former best friend. When she was a few yards away, she paused and gazed back at Sakura.

She was standing there, her head and shoulders drooping.

Ino felt her heart twist. Why did she give up her friend to chase after a boy?

_It was times like these that she wished she and Sakura were still talking..._


	7. Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**N**early every day I burn with hate

**E**very day I long to be free

**J**ust let me fly one and

**I**'ll never come back...

Neji scowled at the training dummy, imagining it to be Hinata. No, Hiashi.

_He didn't know which he hated more..._

He focused his chakra and struck the dummy. If it were alive, it would be dead now.

The chirping of birds overhead caught the prodigy's attention. Lifting his eyes to the sky, he stared at the birds. They looked so free.

_Oh, to be free like them..._

Neji clenched his fists. No, he was stuck here on the ground, unable to spread his wings and fly.

_Everyone knew that once a bird escaped from its cage, it will never come back..._


	8. Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**T**oday I will see you again

**E**very day I do

**N**eji, I love you

**T**o tell you I need courage

**E**ven though I'm brave in battle

**N**ow I'm shaking like a leaf...

Tenten drew in a deep breath. She had to relax. He would notice if she was agitated. He noticed everything.

_Except for one thing..._

She had to admit that it was true. Even with his Byakugan, her secret was still safe. Even though they saw each other every day, he still didn't know.

_She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed..._

The words were always on the tip of her tongue, yearning to be spoken. It was just three simple words. What was so difficult?

_She loved him..._

Tenten was in love with her best friend. If she told him, things would get awkward quickly. And she didn't know if he felt the same.

_She didn't know if she could handle rejection..._

She was scared. She laughed aloud. She could kill many enemy ninja without batting an eye, yet she couldn't say those three simple words.

_She felt like a coward..._

Someday she would tell him. Someday, when her knees weren't shaking and her hands weren't trembling, she would reveal her love for him.


	9. Haku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**H**ate what I've become

**A**lways doing wrong

**K**illing is my job but

**U**nderneath this mask I cry...

Haku stared at the lake he was sitting beside. The water was pure and clean.

_Unlike him..._

The boy brought his fist down, causing the liquid to ripple and his reflection to become disfigured.

_It looked like a monster..._

He stared at his hands. Why did he continue to do this? Why did he continue to follow Zabuza's orders?

_Because Zabuza gave him a purpose..._

Haku understood that when he pledged allegiance to the older man, he would be expected to kill.

_He was treated like a tool, a killing machine..._

Zabuza called out to him, commanding him to get moving. It must be time for another job. Haku stood. After glancing briefly at his mask, he slid it on. A tear rolled down his cheek.

_He was crying not for himself, but for the people he would murder next..._


End file.
